


Quiet Night (Quiet Stars)

by tirsynni



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluffy Smut, Ignores Credit Scene, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Asgard (Frigga, Odin, their old selves) was dead behind them. The future was before them with paths never considered before.





	Quiet Night (Quiet Stars)

The first night on the Statesman, Loki slept in Thor’s room on Thor’s bed. Thor told Loki that it was too late to search for another free bed. In times past, they made due with shared sleeping quarters. What was on more night? The lie was so weak that Loki only raised an eyebrow but, to Thor’s relief, said nothing. Loki kept his silence even when Thor stretched out closer to the middle than a side or when Thor watched him with unblinking eyes when Loki got ready for bed.

To Thor’s surprise, Loki didn’t snap his fingers or wave his hand and be magically prepared for the night. He stripped, slowly and carefully, folding and placing his clothes and armor on a nearby chair. Loki glanced once at Thor before running his hands down his shirt. At last his magic flared a sparkling green, and it transformed into something similar to the sleeping gowns he wore in Asgard. Loki stared at Thor, as if daring him to comment, but Thor held his peace. Loki held his own tongue, after all.

The silence held when Loki slipped into bed. Thor bit the inside of his cheek when Loki slid under Thor’s blanket rather than summoning or grabbing another. Cool, recycled air chilled Thor’s bare skin and carried the scent of fire-warmed Asgard winters. Thor shivered, unsure which affected him more.

Still nothing. No clever words from Loki Silvertongue. No teasing. No jokes. Thor licked his lips but could think of nothing to say. Actions were his strength. Earlier, when he realized it was truly Loki and not one of his tricks, he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close, breathing in his smoky scent and drinking in his warmth. Thor expected Loki’s clever words then, and like now, he said nothing, his silence as heavy and sweet as mead.  Thor felt drunk on it, staring at Loki in the dark. His pale skin and sharp eyes seemed to glow.

Thor had to touch Loki, living and breathing and quiet, so close to him, for once  _ there _ . When he reached out, Loki remained still. Thor hesitated, hand hovering above Loki’s cheek. He felt Loki’s heat, radiating from his skin and his unblinking eyes. Loki  _ waiting _ , a weight in the silence. Lightning crackled through Thor’s veins. He lowered his hand, cupping Loki’s cheek, sliding his hand back to its familiar place on the back of Loki’s neck. Thor felt Loki swallow, saw his eyes dilate.

In the dark, in the bed, in the silence, it was just them: Thor and Loki. Them against the universe. Frigga was dead. Odin was dead. Asgard as they knew it was dead. The boys they were just a handful of years ago were dead. They were two new people under the blanket, heading for a new world.

The Thor from before Jotunheim, before the Avengers, before the Dark Elves, would never have pulled Loki closer. He doubted  _ that _ Loki would have yielded so sweetly, lips parting.

That Thor never wondered what his brother’s mouth tasted like.

Wine. Sweet, strong wine.

A muffled murmur: the first sound from Loki. Thor closed his eyes and swallowed it, Loki’s stuttered exhalation. Smoke against Thor’s tongue and he had to pull his brother closer.

His little brother, who stabbed him and betrayed him and began Ragnarok at his word. Thor tightened his grip on  Loki’s neck and shifted, deepening the kiss. Another murmur like a purr against his mouth. Thor wrapped his free arm around Loki’s waist and dragged him close. Their legs tangled together. Thor felt Loki hot and hard against his stomach, realized with a dizzying rush that he was just as hard and having no clue when it happened.

_ I love you _ pressed against Thor’s teeth, but he lacked Loki’s artful speech. The silence remained sweet between them, perfect in a way no conversation was. Thor tried to push those words into Loki’s mouth, kissing deeper, pressing closer, lips bruising against Loki’s. By the way Loki clutched at him, nails digging deep into Thor’s bare arms, Thor thought he understood.

_ I love you. I love you. _ Thor pulled away to kiss the words into Loki’s smooth jaw, his graceful throat. Loki hissed, hands tightening on Thor, for once a sweet pain. Loki arched, baring his throat, and Thor shuddered.

_ I love you _ .

Only them, beneath the blanket, surrounded by stars and corpses. Just them, tangled together, closer than brothers but not close enough.

Thor wore only pants, and he wiggled and kicked, refusing to release Loki, to let him go again. To watch him fade or fall or grow cold and still. Loki sighed into their kiss, sounding exasperated even with his cock hard against Thor’s stomach. He brushed his hand against Thor’s hip. Thor shuddered at the touch of Loki’s hand and Loki’s magic and the feel of his pants fading away, replaced by Loki’s smooth skin. Thor nipped at Loki’s collarbone and tugged at Loki’s shirt. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. He was dizzy with it, for the feel of Loki’s skin and warmth and the thud of his heartbeat.

So closer, Thor felt Loki’s shiver shudder through them both, heard his shaky exhalation fill the room. Thor slid his hand over Loki’s naked hip and felt goosebumps rise against his palm. He pressed his mouth against the pulse in Loki’s throat and felt it pound against his tongue.

_ I love you. We’re safe. We’re together _ .

Loki panted, something high and wild in the noise, and Thor kissed his neck again and kept his hand away from Loki’s shirt, steady on Loki’s hip.  _ We’re safe, we’re safe _ . He willed Loki to believe it.

Then Loki sighed and his shirt was gone and it was only naked flesh against naked flesh. The brothers shuddered, their rough exhales and the shift of the blanket the only noises in the room. Warmth swelling inside Thor, he kissed Loki’s mouth again.  _ Thank you _ .

Loki nipped Thor’s bottom lip. He felt Loki’s mouth curve into a smile.

Bare chest pressed against bare chest, hearts pounding together. Their cocks brushed and Thor shuddered. A boundary shattered but it didn’t feel like it. It felt like everything broke between Loki’s return on Asgard and Loki’s return to Thor on the Statesman.

Just them now.

Loki bit Thor’s lip again, hard, and slung his leg over Thor’s hip. He arced into Thor, their cocks rubbing hot together, pre-spending slicking the way. Thor tasted blood and  _ Loki _ and gentled the kiss, his hand tender in Loki’s hair. Loki shuddered. So sweet against him, sweeter than Thor had ever thought but somehow unsurprising, and Loki softened against him. His cock slid wetly against Thor’s stomach.

Love rose in Thor, overwhelming, seeming to fill the room and devour the little sound there. He reached down and grabbed them both in one large hand. Loki moaned into the kiss, softly, more felt than heard, and Thor groaned back. Loki felt hot and heavy in his hand, somehow more solid than the rest of him. His pulse thudded against Thor’s palm.

_ Loki _ . Thor swallowed back his brother’s name and tasted smoke. He opened his eyes and stared into Loki’s own, wide and dilated, shining in the dark. Loki clutched at him, nails scoring deep, and Thor panted into their kiss as he stroked them together. Loki stared at him like he had never seen him before. Under that gaze, Thor felt ancient and reborn, something untouched yet worn by age and love. He felt breathless with it even as arousal heated his veins and sparked a storm with him. He kissed his brother again and hoped Loki tasted the lightning.

Loki’s long fingers tangled with his on their cocks, and Thor closed his eyes and let the storm take them both. Their pre-spending sliced their hands as they rutted together, heat rising between them and in their small haven. Thor tasted smoke and salt, felt the thick head of his cock bump Loki’s. He kissed Loki again and again, each kiss more desperate, sloppier, open mouths biting at each other. Loki’s moan swelled between their bodies, low and pained.

No longer mere princes, mere brothers. In the dark, in the silent, hot and damp and tangled endlessly together, they became something ew.

They came together, shaking and panting. Their fingers, weth and filthy, released their lengths to curl together. Loki rested his head against Thor’s shoulder. Thor kept his clean hand firmly in Loki’s hair.

_ I love you _ . Wordless still. Just them, tangled together, heading for their new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on elsewhere. For more information on that, as well as more Loki and Thor, check out my [tumblr](http://tirsynni.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
